


Pojedynek

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki od jakiegoś czasu ma dziwne wrażenie, że dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego. Mimo jego niechęci do senpaia, Nijimury, z jakiegoś powodu lubi, kiedy go "bije, nie chcąc pobić". Postanawia poprosić o radę Kuroko, a ten zachęca go do rozmowy z Shuuzou w cztery oczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pojedynek

    Był to piękny, słoneczny letni dzień, kiedy Haizaki odkrył, że jest poważnie chory.  
–    Po prostu jak go widzę, to mam ochotę się porzygać, ale z drugiej strony z chęcią bym go przeleciał, rozumiesz, nie?  
–    Obawiam się, że nie bardzo, Haizaki-kun – odparł spokojnie Kuroko, popijając herbatę.  
    On i Haizaki siedzieli właśnie w stołówce w czasie przerwy obiadowej. Choć zwykle Tetsuya siadał przy jednym stole wraz z pozostałymi członkami Kiseki no Sedai, tym razem, wysłuchawszy prośby Haizakiego, usiadł z nim na samym końcu sali, gdzie mieli wystarczająco dużo prywatności, by porozmawiać.   
    Choć „prywatność” była w tamtym momencie niezbyt trafnym określeniem, zwracając uwagę na Kise Ryoutę, który obserwował ich bacznie, rzucając maślane spojrzenia w stronę Kuroko i stanowczo groźne Haizakiemu.  
–    Kur...! Do dupy! Myślałem, że ty mnie zrozumiesz, no bo z kim innym miałbym o tym porozmawiać?- Haizaki rzucił ze złością swoją kanapką o tacę.   
–    Proponuję, żebyś powiedział mi dokładnie, jak to wszystko się zaczęło – powiedział Tetsuya.- I przede wszystkim byłoby miło, gdybyś wspomniał również, o kogo chodzi.  
–    No mówiłem przecież!- burknął Haizaki, naburmuszony podpierając podbródek dłonią.- O tego dupka, Nijimurę!  
–    Proszę, nie nazywaj tak naszego kapitana – rzekł Kuroko, na jego twarzy przez krótki moment można było dostrzec złość.- A teraz po kolei, Haizaki-kun. Kiedy to się zaczęło, w jakich okolicznościach i co dokładnie czujesz?  
–    No więc...- Haizaki westchnął ciężko.- To chyba było jakiś miesiąc temu, kiedy mnie pobił. No wiesz, nie chciało mi się przyjść na mecz, więc wywinąłem się, że mi babcia umarła.- Chłopak wywrócił oczami.- Ale miałem tego pecha, że ktoś ze szkoły mnie widział na mieście z dziewczynami i, oczywiście, dał cynka kapitanowi. No to przylazł po mnie i sprał mnie na kwaśne jabłko, zresztą sam widziałeś, jak wyglądałem.  
–    Widziałem.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
–    No... i tego... wiesz, od tamtej pory jakoś tak inaczej patrzę na to, jak mnie bije. No bo wiesz, on niby mnie bije mocno, ale jednak tak delikatnie... eh, no nie da się tego wytłumaczyć! To tak jakby... jakby bił mnie, nie chcąc mnie pobić, rozumiesz?  
–    Uhm...- Kuroko spuścił na moment wzrok, starając się ułożyć myśli.- Tak, myślę, że rozumiem.  
–    Super. No i tego... od tamtej pory...- Haizaki zaczął bawić się plastikowym kubkiem po soku.- … tak jakoś inaczej na niego patrzę. No bo w sumie to miłe, kiedy mnie bije, nie chcąc mnie pobić, nie?  
–    Oczywiście – odparł Kuroko.- Ja również tak uważam.  
–    Ej, ale chyba nie masz zamiaru mi go odbić?- warknął Haizaki, patrząc na niego groźnie.  
–    Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło – odparł spokojnie Tetsuya.- Chodzi mi o to, że gdybym był na twoim miejscu, Haizaki-kun, to z pewnością czułbym to samo. Ale nie jestem na twoim miejscu, więc darzę naszego kapitana jedynie szacunkiem i sympatią.  
–    Tę sympatię sobie, kurde, daruj – warknął znów białowłosy.- Mam wrażenie, że im więcej osób go lubi, tym mniej mnie bije. Jakoś tak wiesz... no, nasza znajomość polega głównie na biciu się, więc wolałbym, żeby tego nie rzucał, ogarniasz?  
–    Ogarniam.- Kuroko skinął głową.  
–    No to co mam robić?- westchnął Shougo, patrząc na niego uważnie.- Doradź coś, bo ze wszystkich moich znajomych jesteś najbardziej rozsądnym.   
–    Hmm. Szczerze mówiąc, nie znam się za bardzo na tych sprawach – przyznał powoli Kuroko.- Jednak proponowałbym, żebyś zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiał.  
–    I co mam mu powiedzieć? „Hej, kapitanie, daj się przelecieć!”? A potem na niego zwymiotuję i zapomnimy o sprawie?  
–    Odczuwasz do niego tylko i wyłącznie pociąg seksualny?  
–    Noo...- Haizaki przygryzł wargę.- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym za bardzo. Choć fakt faktem, że to trochę inaczej niż z dziewczynami. Bo jak sobie znajdę jakąś laskę, to mam ochotę wyruchać ją kilka razy i zostawić, bo one są męczące i ciągle marudzą... A jeśli chodzi o Nijimurę, to jakoś tak mam wrażenie, że z nim byłoby... ciekawiej, hehe.  
–    Lubisz go?  
–    Nie – odparł natychmiast.- Dupek zmusza mnie ciągle do treningów, wydaje mu się, że może mi matkować, czasem, jak mnie widzi na mieście, to siłą zaciąga mnie do domu i każe mi się uczyć na testy, o których nawet ja nie wiem! Skąd on wie, kiedy mam testy?!  
–    Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał Kuroko.- W każdym razie, uważam, że najlepiej będzie jeśli z nim porozmawiasz. Powiedz mu jak się czujesz, jestem pewien, że Nijimura-senpai wysłucha cię i razem dojdziecie do pewnych wniosków.  
–    Pewnych wniosków?- Haizaki spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
–    Kurokocchi, nie uważasz, że pora już do m...do nas wrócić?!- zapytał ze złością Kise, który niespodziewanie zjawił się przy ich stoliku.  
–    Czego tu, kundlu?- warknął Haizaki.- Nie widzisz, że mamy pieprzoną randkę? Nie przeszkadzaj nam!  
–    Tsk! Ty na randce, i to w dodatku z Kurokocchim? Chyba jeszcze się nie obudziłeś, Shougo-kun!- warknął Kise.  
–    Zgadza się – powiedział Kuroko, unosząc dłoń w geście stopu.- Przepraszam, Haizaki-kun, ale mam już kogoś.  
–    No właśnie, Kurokocchi już kogoś...CO?!- Kise spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
    A raczej spojrzał na miejsce, w którym Tetsuya jeszcze chwilę wcześniej siedział, ponieważ teraz już go tam nie było.  
–    Ulotnił się, sukinsyn!- Haizaki uderzył ze złością pięścią w stół.- O jakie wnioski mu chodziło?! Pieprzone misdirection! Będzie mi się tu, kurwa, w Harry'ego Pottera bawił!  
–    Nie nazywaj tak Kurokocchiego – mruknął Ryouta, rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie. Odwrócił się i zaczął człapać wolnym krokiem z powrotem do stołu Kiseki no Sedai.   
    Haizaki obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym obrzydzenia, po czym wywrócił oczami i zajął się swoim obiadem.   
    Trudno, nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak iść do Nijimury i porozmawiać z nim poważnie na osobności.  
  
    Idealna okazja nadarzyła się po treningu. Zwykle to Akashi zostawał na sam koniec, jednak tym razem miał jakieś pilne sprawy do załatwienia i zmył się równie szybko jak Kuroko, choć Haizaki nie był do końca pewny, czy Tetsuya w ogóle pojawił się na treningu, a jeśli rzeczywiście ćwiczył, to on go nie widział.   
    A szkoda, bo miał do niego kilka pytań.  
    Kiedy tylko posprzątano salę gimnastyczną i wszyscy zawodnicy wybyli do domu, pozostał jedynie Nijimura Shuuzou, rzucający w osamotnieniu piłką do kosza. Haizaki stał za drzwiami, obserwując go z ukrycia i uważnie lustrując spojrzeniem jego ciało. Zastanawiał się, od której jego części zacząłby pieszczoty. Może powinien tradycyjnie, od twarzy? A potem klatkę piersiową? Dziewczyny to lubią, więc z facetami chyba nie powinno być inaczej?  
    Shougo przygryzł wargę, z minuty na minutę denerwując się jeszcze bardziej. Właściwie, to sporo o tym myślał. Nie uważał się za geja, jakoś nigdy nie pociągali go faceci, tylko ten tutaj, Nijimura, był jakimś cholernym wyjątkiem. Z której strony by nie spojrzeć, był naprawdę przystojny. Wysportowany, dobrze zbudowany, do tego miał dość wysokie stopnie w nauce, no i to jego bicie po to, żeby nie bić... w pewnym sensie było chyba przejawem sympatii, prawda?  
    No dobra, raz kozie śmierć, czy jakoś tak!  
    Haizaki wyprostował się, poprawił na sobie swój T-shirt, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego kapitana.  
–    Ej!- krzyknął, kiedy stanął kilka kroków od niego.  
–    Mm?- Nijimura odwrócił się z dość znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy zobaczył, kto go zawołał, widocznie się zdziwił.- Haizaki? Ty nadal tutaj? Myślałem, że jak zawsze wybiegniesz z szatni jako pierwszy.  
–    No... dzisiaj nie – burknął.  
–    Co, chcesz ze mną pograć?- Nijimura uśmiechnął się do niego, co niewiarygodnie wkurzyło Haizakiego.  
    Zawsze uśmiechał się do niego tylko wówczas, gdy chodziło o koszykówkę.  
–    No, dawaj, zrobimy sobie małe 1on1 i sprawdzimy twoje postępy – powiedział Shuuzou, kozłując piłkę i uginając nogi w kolanach. Patrzył z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem na młodszego kolegę, który stał przed nim odrobinę przygarbiony, z posępnym wyrazem twarzy.  
–    Mogę cię przelecieć?- zapytał.  
    Nijimura zastygł w miejscu z dłonią uniesioną w powietrzu, jednak przestał kozłować. Piłka, odbijając się coraz lżej o podłogę, w końcu poturlała się gdzieś do kąta. W sali zapadła niewiarygodna cisza.  
    Haizaki w myślach odliczał sekundy. Kiedy dotarł do osiemnastu, Nijimura w końcu wyprostował się z westchnieniem, krzywiąc się.  
–    Tsk, ten Akashi, wszystko musi przewidywać...- mamrotał pod nosem.- Dobrze, że się z nim nie zakładałem...  
–    Senpai, to jak?  
–    Jeszcze się pytasz, idioto?!- wrzasnął na niego, zdenerwowany.- Tyle razy byliśmy razem pod prysznicem i nadal nie zauważyłeś, że mam penisa?!  
–    Wiem o tym.- Haizaki wywrócił oczami.- No ale mnie to tam nie przeszkadza, też masz dziurę, więc...  
–    Stop – warknął Nijimura z kamienną twarzą.- Nie zapędzaj się, Haizaki, bo ci przywalę.  
    Shougo przygryzł lekko wargę, rozważając w myślach tę propozycję. Koniec końców nie odezwał się jednak, widząc, że jego kapitan ma zamiar coś powiedzieć.  
–    Porozmawiajmy, Haizaki – rzekł, ruszając w stronę ławek.- Chodź, chodź.  
    Białowłosy posłusznie podążył za nim. Usiedli na ławce w niewielkiej odległości, Nijimura po drodze zabrał piłkę i teraz bawił się nią, to okręcając na palcu, to podrzucając.  
–    Widzisz, sprawa jest prosta – westchnął w końcu.- Poprzewracało ci się w głowie, Haizaki.  
–    Tak myślisz?- mruknął.- Kur... tak też myślałem, ale ten pieprzony Kuroko powiedział, że mam z tobą porozmawiać!  
–    Kuroko?- Nijimura spojrzał na niego tępo.- Nosz co za... współpracują, gnojki jedne, już ja jutro z nich wycisnę...  
–    Hę? Kto z kim współpracuje?- Nie rozumiał Haizaki.  
–    Nieważne – westchnął Shuuzou, machnąwszy dłonią.- Nie przejmuj się tym. Widzisz, sprawa jest naprawdę prosta, tylko wydaje ci się, że na mnie lecisz. Od samego początku wkurzamy siebie nawzajem: ja na ciebie, bo jesteś śmierdzącym leniem i wymigujesz się od treningów, a ty na mnie, bo robię wszystko, żebyś wyszedł na ludzi, rozumiesz?  
–    Ta...- mruknął.- To co, pójdziemy do magazynku?  
–    Słuchasz mnie ty, do cholery?!- warknął Nijimura, ledwie nad sobą panując.  
–    No weź, senpai, chociaż raz, tak na próbę. Rozumiesz? Jak cię przelecę, to na pewno mi minie i dam ci spokój. To nie tak, że cię lubię, czy coś. Po prostu mam ochotę dobrać ci się do tyłka.   
–    Ale jesteśmy facetami!- westchnął Shuuzou.- Faceci nie powinni robić takich rzeczy!  
–    To o wiele bezpieczniejsze niż z dziewczyną, bo nie zajdziesz w ciążę – zauważył Shougo, zaskakująco mądrze.  
–    Dlaczego w ogóle sugerujesz, że miałbym być na dole, co?- warknął ze złością jego kapitan, obrzucając go bacznym spojrzeniem.- Wiesz, ty też masz całkiem ładną buźkę, tyłek niezły, to może tak JA przelecę CIEBIE, co?  
–    Daj spokój, senpai, nie dałbyś rady mnie tknąć – zaśmiał się Haizaki.  
–    Nie wkurzaj mnie, chłopie, bo to się źle skończy – powiedział dobitnie Nijimura, pochylając się lekko nad nim.  
–    Chcesz walczyć o pozycję, to proszę bardzo, jestem pewien, że wygram – warknął Shougo, również się nad nim nachylając.  
–    Ah tak? Chcesz spróbować, to proszę bardzo, białasie! Zobaczysz, że jutro nie będziesz mógł wstać!  
–    Oh nie, nie, to ty nie będziesz w stanie nadzorować naszego treningu!  
–    Nie, to ty nawet na niego nie przyjdziesz!  
–    Przyjdę, i wszystkim opowiem, że nasz kapitan dał dupy i teraz nie ma siły wstać!  
–    Ty...- Nijimura chwycił go za T-shirt, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej, ich nosy niemal się ze sobą stykały.- Grozisz mi, szczeniaku?  
–    Mówię tylko, jak będzie, SENPAI!  
–    Zaczynasz mnie poważnie wkurzać, gnojku!  
–    No, dawaj, pokaż jaki z ciebie kapitan!  
    Nie musiał powtarzać tego dwa razy. Nijimura przycisnął agresywnie swoje usta do jego warg, zagryzł jedną z nich niemal do krwi, wpił się w nie, gwałtownie wsuwając do jego ust język. Haizaki, nie chcąc być gorszym, natychmiast zaczął siłować się z jego językiem, próbując wypchnąć ze swoich ust, a sięgnąć swoim do jego. Przycisnął się do swojego kapitana, gryząc go zawzięcie, na co ten uszczypnął go w bok.  
    Sami niezbyt wiedzieli, kiedy tak właściwie znaleźli się w kantorku i wylądowali na materacu. Obaj byli tak pochłonięci całowaniem, że nie zwracali uwagi nawet na to, gdy jeden zaczął szarpać ubrania drugiego, ściągając je, a raczej wręcz zrywając z ciała. Upadli, zdyszani, pełni zaskakującej energii, jakby wcześniejszy trening to za mało, by ją z nich wypompować.   
    Co chwila zmieniali pozycję. Raz Nijimura był na górze, raz Haizaki, zaciekle walczyli między sobą, spychając się, szczypiąc, kopiąc i uderzając pięściami, jakby to miało osłabić przeciwnika – jednak żaden nie miał zamiaru się poddać.  
–    I co, tylko na tyle cię stać?- warknął Nijimura, ściskając dłonią jego krocze.- Haizaki krzyknął cicho, jednak Shuuzou pospiesznie zakrył jego usta dłonią.- Nie piszcz, bo jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy!  
    Po tym jak kapitan Teikou zaczął poruszać dłonią wzdłuż członka Haizakiego, białowłosy jakby stracił energię. Coraz słabiej uderzał Nijimurę, nie był w stanie już go odepchnąć, dyszał ciężko, czując ogarniającą go przyjemność, która kumulowała się w jego kroczu. Shuuzou leżał na nim, uśmiechając się triumfująco, zadowolony, że to właśnie on jest górą.  
–    No i co, gdzie twoje zapewnienia, że nie będę w stanie nadzorować jutrzejszego treningu?- zaśmiał się cicho, gryząc płatek jego ucha.- Zaczynasz jęczeć, Haizaki. Przy dziewczynach też się tak zachowujesz?  
–    Spier...- urwał, kiedy całe jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Jęknął głucho, wbijając paznokcie w ramiona kapitana.  
    Nijimura przyssał się do jego szyi, pozostawiając na niej sporą malinkę. Przyjrzał jej się z uśmiechem i, stwierdzając, że jedna to za mało, zrobił jeszcze pięć, każdą w innym miejscu, jednak wciąż na szyi. Następnie splunął ślinę na palce i, całując usta Haizakiego, wsunął jeden z nich w jego odbyt.  
    Shougo natychmiast spiął się z cichym piskiem, odruchowo podrywając biodra do góry i ocierając się klatką piersiową o tors swojego kapitana. Zagryzł mocno wargę, znów spróbował odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, jednak jego nogi drżały silnie, nie był w stanie podnieść się, a co dopiero walczyć o pozycję.   
–    A tak dobrze ci szło...- wymruczał mu do ucha Nijimura, wsuwając w niego kolejny palec.  
    Haizaki jęknął, czując w oczach łzy wstydu. Jednak nie chodziło tu tylko i wyłącznie o wstyd. Pieszczota Shuuzou, choć rzeczywiście sprawiała mu rozkosz, była dość bolesna. Nic zresztą dziwnego, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi się rozluźnić, jednak przy tak zachłannym kapitanie, który nieprzerwanie poruszał w nim palcami, było to zdecydowanie niemożliwe.  
–    Niji... zwolnij...- jęknął.- To boli...  
–    No jasne, że boli, co się dziwisz?  
–    Zwolnij... daj mi się... kur... rozluźnić!  
    Nijimura westchnął ciężko, przygryzł wargę Haizakiego i powstrzymał się przed dalszymi ruchami. Nie przestał jednak całować Shougo, od czasu do czasu wracając do pozostawionych wcześniej malinek. Skubał je delikatnie wargami, spoglądał na nie z uśmiechem, jakby były jego małymi, artystycznymi dziełami.  
    Kiedy poczuł, że Haizaki wystarczająco się rozluźnił, wsunął w niego powoli trzeci palec. Chłopak znów się spiął, jednak tym razem na krócej. Kiedy Nijimura spojrzał na jego twarz, zobaczył w niej wyraz zrezygnowania. Właściwie, był z tego powodu zadowolony, bo to oznaczało, że jest górą.  
    Wygrał tę walkę.  
    Nie mogąc dłużej się powstrzymywać, przysunął swojego penisa do gorącego, pulsującego otworu. Haizaki, o dziwo, objął jego szyję dłońmi, dysząc ciężko. Rozłożył nogi jakby w geście zaproszenia, co tylko bardziej podnieciło Shuuzou.  
    To był jego pierwszy raz. Nie tylko z chłopakiem, pierwszy raz w ogóle. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie reagował w ten sposób na swojego młodszego kolegę, w dodatku takiego, który na każdym kroku wyprowadza go z równowagi.  
    Wsunął się w niego gwałtownie, z jękiem. Haizaki zacisnął mocno usta, tłumiąc krzyk. Kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach, jednak nie wyglądał, jakby przejmował się bólem. Patrzył na Nijimurę wręcz wygłodniałym wzrokiem, prowokował go nim. Po chwili nawet zaczął poruszać biodrami, sam nabijając się na jego penisa.  
    W tym momencie Shuuzou zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy to faktycznie on wygrywa ten pojedynek.   
    Przygryzając wargę i starając się nie jęczeć zbyt głośno, zaczął poruszać się w nim. Uczucie było dosyć dziwne. W Haizakim nie było wystarczająco wilgotno, więc zapewne tyłek będzie go niemiłosiernie piec, ale sam się o to prosił. W jego wnętrzu było jednak przyjemnie ciasno i gorąco, a to zdecydowanie podobało się Nijimurze.  
–    Cholera...- stęknął Haizaki, odrzucając do tyłu głowę. Sięgnął dłonią do swojego prężącego się członka i zaczął pospiesznie poruszać po nim dłonią.  
    Bolało go. Kiedy Nijimura się w nim poruszał, cholernie go to bolało, jednak o dziwo sprawiało mu to również przyjemność. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle, nachodziła go myśl, że być może stał się masochistą ale...  
    Postanowił to pieprzyć. Odmówić sobie takiej przyjemności jak ta – to dopiero grzech.  
    Nijimura jęknął głośno, czując, że lada moment dojdzie. Haizaki przyciągnął go do siebie, całując mocno w usta, przygryzł jego wargę, zaciskając jednocześnie ścianki swojego odbytu na jego członku Shuuzou westchnął w jego usta, przymykając oczy, przyspieszył ruchy bioder, mocno uderzając biodrami o pośladki Haizakiego.   
    Shougo również zaczął szybciej poruszać dłonią po swoim członku, wkrótce dochodząc z jękiem i spuszczając się na swój brzuch. Odrobina spermy trysnęła również na tors Nijimury, jednak żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Kapitan po chwili wysunął się z niego pospiesznie i zaczął kończyć ręką, drugą zaciskając na udzie Haizakiego.  
    Kiedy pozbył się już wszystkiego, co mu ciążyło, usiadł bezwładnie na materacu, starając się uspokoić oddech. Haizaki leżał przed nim, dysząc ciężko, z wciąż rozłożonymi nogami, które drżały delikatnie.  
    Dopiero teraz obaj odzyskali pełną świadomość, a co za tym idzie, również rozum.  
    Wiedzieli, że zagalopowali się za daleko.   
–    Sorry – bąknął Nijimura.- Wkurzyłeś mnie.  
–    Jasne – westchnął Haizaki, podnosząc się z sykiem.- Kur...! A słyszałem, że to ja jestem brutalny... dobrze, że nie umawiasz się z żadną dziewczyną...  
–    Przymknij się – burknął Shuuzou, zbierając swoje ciuchy i zakładając je pospiesznie.- Musimy się ogarnąć, zanim ktoś tu przyjdzie!  
–    Mnie nic nie grozi.  
–    Jak to nie?- Nijimura spojrzał na niego pytająco, jednak Shougo uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, a potem skrzywił, wstając. Również pozbierał swoje ubrania i założył je dość ślamazarnie.  
–    W każdym razie – Nijimura odchrząknął głośno.- Zobaczyłeś, jak to jest, więc zajmij się własnymi sprawami i nie przychodź do mnie z takim tekstem nigdy więcej, zrozumiano?  
–    Co, przepraszam?- Haizaki przeciągnął się, wzdychając.- Senpai, chyba nie myślisz, że dam ci teraz spokój?  
–    Że co?!  
–    To nie ja cię przeleciałem – zauważył mądrze Haizaki.  
–    Walczyliśmy o pozycję i wygrałem! Czego jeszcze ode mnie oczekujesz?- warknął, niezadowolony, denerwując się jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Tego, że następnym razem się zamienimy – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Shougo.- Nie zostawię tak tego.  
–    Nie zgadzam się! Wracaj do domu i zapomnij o tym, co tu się wydarzyło.  
–    Senpai, senpai, senpai...- westchnął ciężko Haizaki, kręcąc głową.- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby po szkole rozniosła się plotka, że zgwałciłeś młodszego kolegę?  
–    Co...? Ty podły...- Nijimura aż zatrząsł się z wściekłości.- Grozisz mi?! Hę?!  
–    Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia, żebyś oddał mi się dobrowolnie.- Shougo wzruszył ramionami.- Co się będę męczył?  
    Nijimura patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, gdy chłopak kierował się lekko chwiejącym się krokiem do drzwi. Otworzył je i przystanął, odwracając do niego.  
–    Ah, jeszcze jedno, senpai – powiedział.- Jutro mnie nie będzie, i tym razem jestem usprawiedliwiony. Prawda?  
    Żegnają go najbardziej drapieżnym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać, wyszedł z magazynku, pozostawiając Nijimurę samemu sobie, zszokowanego, ze spojrzeniem wbitym w zamykające się powoli drzwi.  
    Wyglądało na to, że kapitan Teikou wpadł w niezłe bagno.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
